Its complicated
by ReadingSoul
Summary: A slight AU regarding what will Yi Jung do if Ga Eul's first love suddenly appears in her life. Yi Jung is already skeptical about the concept of love. what will this complications do to his growing affections towards Ga Eul?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BOF in anyway.

Note: I am beginner to this whole writing process. Any grammar mistake, spelling mistake…I would happily correct it if you point it out to me. I don't really know where I am going with story. I just imagined a scenario where Yi Jung meets Ga Eul`s first boyfriend (definitely not Sun Pyo). This is timed somewhere after the convo on Namsan stairs between the pair and here the promise at kiln has not yet happened…well let's see.

**Chapter 1:**

Ga Eul wondered for the nth time as to what the hell is she doing here? When Eun Jae asked her to come for this '_tiny_' engagement part, she should have been more prepared. But how was she to know that Eun Jae was engaged to none other than the brother of the one and only- So Yi Jung. She vaguely wondered if everything in her life will somehow get connected to the Casanova in one way or other.

It hasn't been much time since the Namsan stairs incident. Ga Eul had steadily worked on her promise to not bother Yi Jung again and it working well for most part. She had only seen him again once in that Jun-Pyo party where Jan Di almost drowned herself- in an attempt to regain Jun Pyo`s memory. What a fiasco that was. She was glad that everything turned out well in the end for her friend. Jan Di deserved all the happiness that was coming her way. Ga Eul quietly sighed thinking how brave her was. She was immensely proud of Jan Di. She wished that she had at least a quarter of Jan Di`s bravery.

Her relationship with Yi Jung or lack of it was platonic to say the least. The forced cordial-ness, rendered her-him-everyone around them awkward. That was troubled her in this event. She wanted to be there Eun Jae, she was a fabulous friend. A 'Unni' she never had. She wanted to be there for Yi Jung. It would be difficult for him on so many levels. The love of his life is marrying his brother. Talk about complexities. And he has to be here since he was the only one from the So family who cared enough to be here for Il-Hyung. However, she was not sure how to be of any help to Yi Jung.

Ga Eul decided it was best if she addressed her compliments and left the party a bit early saying some excuse or other. No one would miss her much anyway. She approached Eun Jae. she was immediately engulfed in a surprise hug.

"Ga Eul-ah! You came! You haven't met Il-Hyung properly. Come on!" Eun Jae said excitedly.

Il-Hyung, to Ga Eul's surprise was nothing like Yi Jung. He laughed openly, joked easily and his overall easy-going demeanour eased Ga-Eul to a conversation.

"you know the F4 right?" He asked.

"Yes, through Jan Di. She is my best friend." She answered.

"Yes of course. Eun Jae mentioned that. Come by our café sometime. We would love to have you over. Eun Jae was so excited when you joined pottery class, you know she was yearning for girl companionship."

"Unni is very awesome. I love her company as well." Ga Eul said smiling at Il-Hyung and Eun Jae.

Ga Eul was just getting comfortable in her conversation when someone uttered her name in surprise. "Chu Ga Eul.!"

Ga Eul froze. She knew that voice. She wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. The universe sure had some sadistic streak. Otherwise what were the odds that she run into _her first love_ in this event nonetheless. She wished against wish as she turned to the voice that it be _anyone_, anyone but Kun Jae- Sun.

However, her luck was on the downhill as always.

"Jae-Sun Sunbae." Her voice sounded so foreign in her own ears. Its him alright. He looked better looking than how she remembered him. When she knew he was just a gangly teen. Gone was any trace of that gangly boy but what remained was a hunk of a man, with piercing dark eyes. Those eyes were the same. His hair was cropped short. The military service has been paying off on his looks.

As if seeing him after all these years was not painful enough. The F4 and Jan Di appeared. Ga Eul almost laughed out in hysterics. Almost. But she just stood there staring at Jae-Sun. He also stared intently as if he could not quite believe his eyes.

One other person froze in surprise. Geum Jan Di. But she recovered quick enough and was suddenly at my side.

"Jae Sun sunbae. Long-time no see." Jan Di initiated a conversation probably realising that Ga Eul's brain was mush now.

Jae Sun still not breaking eye contact with Ga Eul answered Jan Di's question as if one would answer from a trance. "Yes, I was in the military for quite a bit of time."

"You guys know each other?" Eun Jae asked.

Ga Eul's eyes widened. She silently pleaded with her eyes to Jae Sun that she was not the one who was going to explain the situation to their friends. That she can't apparently form any sort of words in her mouth now. She wasn't sure if Jae-Sun Sunbae even understood her silent pleas.

"Umm, me and Ga Eul … umm. we were dating." He answered Eun Jae.

"What?" No need to guess who shouted this question. Ga Eul didn't dare to look in the direction of Yi Jung`s voice. This situation was awkward enough.

"That's some interesting new. Why don't we all settle down and have some dinner. The pork chops look amazing!" Il-Hyung said clapping his hands together. Everyone murmured in agreement. Ga Eul felt grateful for Il-Hyung's intervention. She allowed Jan Di to drag herself to the dinner table and settle down.

But she couldn't eat anything. She was in the process of pushing her food her and there in her plate. Not really eating anything. Which was a shame considering how tantalising the food on display was. But every bite she took tasted like ash in her mouth. Especially since Yi Jung sunbae was looking at her all the time.

'_Did he even blink?'_ But she was not going to cross check that thought now.

"Are you okay?" Jan Di whispered.

Ga Eul took a deep breath and said. "Not really. I think I should just call it a night and go home now."

Jan Di looked like she wanted to protest at that but then thought better of it and said, "So should I tell one of the guys to drop you home?"

"That won't be necessary. I will drop Ga Eul home." Here was that voice again. Jae Sun Sunbae was standing near their chair so coolly as if he was waiting all his life for her.

Ga Eul took another deep breath and answered, "Sunbae it will be better if I just took a cab home."

"Ga Eul" Jae Sun said in a voice which meant 'no-protest', "Don't you think its time that we talked about us?"

That did it. When he said that sentence, her eyes invariably sought Yi Jung`s. There was no doubt as to whether he heard it if the way the tight grip on the fork in his hands was any indication.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Notes: I just wanted to thank everyone who took time to read and review. Thank you for the favourites and followings, it's a major inspiration boost. Also, I appreciate your patience. _

_So, this chapter is not necessarily taking the story forward but more in lines to make up for the lack of Yi Jeong`s presence in the last chapter._

_As I said in the first chapter, I am relatively new to this writing process, so I figure that it will take me quite some time to balance everything to resemble a flow much needed in story writing._

Pain was nothing new to Yi Jung. He had his fair share of that particular emotion from a very long early stages of his life. Between a philander father and suicidal mother- it was a rare feat that he has not gone insane._ Yet._

Added to all this was the pressure of being the '**So**' heir. Sometimes Yi Jung wondered what if he walked away from all of these, just like Il-Hyung did. Looking at his brother all happy and so wonderfully in love with Eun Jae, Yi Jung wondered if it was that simple to turn his back on everything and forge a new life.

Perhaps he could also follow that path, but there was one thing that held him. His only solace- his craft. Pottery. His gift and his curse.

Yi Jung`s happiness was limited to his pottery and then of course his friends. No, His brothers- the F4. Then he should have realised soon enough that even that would be taken away from him.

The arrival of Guem Jan Di into the life of F4 was nothing short of a flash flood of various emotions. If Yi Jung started to think of all those incidents, he might end up getting a whiplash. But somehow everything has cleared up now. He will never admit it out loud, but he could use less of the triangle drama between Jun Pyo- Jan Di- Ji Hoo or the quartet it turned to with the arrival of Jae Kyung. Aish. What a mess.

Then again F4 was his family. He could handle all these dramas if it meant that they invariably end up happy. And Guem Jan Di made Jun Pyo and Ji-Hoo happy like he had never seen before and made them better people too. So now her happiness mattered to Yi Jung.

Yi Jung knew what his next thoughts are going to lead him to. Or rather _who _its going to lead to. Lately all of his thought had a tendency to gravitate towards Chu Ga Eul- both consciously and sub-consciously. He knew that he wanted her in his life. That girl with her innocence, her naivety, her unsophisticated attitude, sometimes feisty sometimes soft. Everything about her drawed him to her. He had tried to ignore her, but he just couldn't.

If Yi Jung could categorize the pains and problems of his life. He could and it's a very neat list if he could say so himself;

Would be his parents. By extension his blood family. His grandfather could very well make a whole document on how to emotionally torture your own family.

The wrist problem. He was not even sure if he could excel at his craft anymore. That shattered him. But then he now has learned the lesson of regrets too

His regrets- regarding his brother, Eun Jae ... hell the way he has lived his whole life.

All of these. All of these did cause him grief but it could not equate to the now prominent pain which seem to have surfaced with Ga Eul`s withdrawal in that unfortunate day in Namsan Stairs. He thought that place with an abhorrence now.

'_I wont trouble you from now on. '_Her words kept replaying itself in his mind like some broken record. He had wanted to shout, to yell and if he was honest to himself _to beg her_ to not to give up on him_. Yet._ That she meant something to him. That for her, he was willing to mend his ways. To change.

If he was a romantic, he would have told her that even though his craft was his greatest passion for years, he gave it up in a slightest setback, but now that she has taught the lesson of regrets. He would work for his craft again. Not for him. But for her. Because now even his craft didn't hold half the appeal as she did. She was his single greatest muse now. That even pottery doesn't give him the happiness her mere presence does for him.

But he couldn't. He was frozen in that point in time where she chose to walk away from him.

How he had wanted to say all of this and more to her but what could he offer? His status? A girl like her could never be held with material things. He knew that he was not the man she deserves by any means. She believed in soulmates.

Yi Jung needed time to work on improving his craft and also to become a better human being. Until then he couldn't afford the luxury of loving her. It felt like an immensely selfish thing to ask her to wait for him while he undergoes therapy and classes in Sweden. It was not fair for her. And Yi Jung had always been unfair to her, that incident with his father… to think that she has not breathed a word of it to anyone. He was sure that even Jan Di or Woo bin caught the wind of it, he would have been buried alive.

He had acted foolishly, and still she forgave him. He really didn't deserve her.

All of these thoughts were going over and over in a loop in his head that he missed the question Woo Bin asked.

"What?" Yi Jung asked turning his attention to Woo bin.

"I asked – how you holding up?... Are you okay? We could leave, I am sure Hyung will understand." Woo Bin said.

"No. Its fine. I should be here. Its for my brother and my childhood friend."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Woo bin asked.

Yi Jung sighed as he answered," Me and Eun Jae. We were not meant to be. I have made my peace with it. So, has she. We also reached a closure of sorts. Besides, look at them." Yi Jung said indicating the couple on the dais, "they look so happy together. They deserve each other."

Woo bin nodded in understanding, "Well then let's all go and congratulate them. Shall we?" He asked rest of the gang and Jan Di.

"Yes. Look Ga Eul is already with the couple. Let's go!" Jan Di exclaimed excitedly.

Of course, Ga Eul would be here, Yi Jung thought. He shouldn't be overly surprised cause Eun Jae and her had some kind of friendship between them. Yi Jung was contemplating on how to approach Ga Eul again. Perhaps he could at least strive for her friendship.

Guem Jan Di abruptly stopped on her path and said "No way" under her breath.

Yi Jung was about to ask what was wrong, but they were near the engaged couple and Ga Eul. He couldn't quite see Ga Eul`s face due to this one guy who was standing in front of her.

Yi Jung was about to nudge then guy but Jan Di beat him to it and was suddenly at Ga Eul, `s side turning her attention to the guy saying 'Jae sun Sunbae! Long-time no see."

The guy was still staring at Ga Eul when he uttered something about being in military service and such. Yi Jung was more focused on Ga Eul now that he could finally see her. She looked flustered and she was also staring t this stranger. The way the stranger openly started at Ga eul made the blood in Yi Jung`s veins boil.

"So, you guys know each other?"

Yi Jung was gad Eun Jae asked this question because he was dying to know the answer himself but he couldn't trust himself to ask the question and maintain the politeness needed.

Ga Eul`s eyes widened to the question and she was engaged in some sort f silent conversation with the guy through her eyes. Then the guy nodded his head in affirmative and said," Ummm, me and Ga Eul...used to date each other."

"What?" Yi Jung couldn't stop himself from asking it. _'Who the hell was this guy?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Thanks for the reviews and the support. I know this is late in update and I appreciate the patience, things have been busy lately and finding a reprieve to just write has been a luxury I couldn't afford. But I haven't abandoned it fully. Thanks all. I hope you enjoy it even its rather short.**

Ga Eul decided that this day could easily come up in the one of the top ten worst days of her life. She was not a person to hate anything with passion, but she did now, this day ,this situation. Everything about it screamed wrong to her from every direction. Oh, how she wanted to just put this day behind her. She hated that in a seemingly innocent question she sought approval to that one person who couldn't care less about her existence, even if she did it unconsciously, she hated herself for it.

More than that she hated herself for holding his charcoal like blazing eye`s gaze, and thinking that he didn't like this situation anymore than her. But that was just her wishful thinking getting reflected… wasn't it?

She should stop herself, because she had promised him that she won't trouble him again. And she will keep her promise at any cost. No matter how hard it matter how painful it is. She will find a way out.

Moreover, this downward spiral will improve someday, right? Better get sorted starting from this stupid day. That means taking up the offer of lift from Jae Sun for the life of her she couldn't figure out what Jae Sun Sunbae wanted from her. What did he even mean by they should talk? What use will a conversation do to a relationship that was way beyond any point of resurrection.

She hated that she was put on spot like this and that too on Eun Jae Unni`s engagement day nonetheless. Will Yi Jung feel that this was some elaborate plan of her to make him jealous? Aniyo.

Why would he think that? For him to feel jealous he should like her. If he was jealous of anyone today that will of be Il-Hyung. She should just leave this place.

She didn't necessarily want to go with Jae Sun Sunbae but that seemed like the lesser of the two evils now. Ga Eul silently stood silently and bowed to everyone, also keeping strictly no-eye-contact with anyone much less Yi Jung at this point and turned towards the exit.

Jae Sun sunbae two steps behind her as she exited.

The ride home was suffocating to say the least. The car was too sleek. To black. Too stiff. Much like the silence between them, but that could just be her, she wasn't sure anymore.

"To our usual spot?" Jae Sun Sunbae asked.

"That place is closed now." She replied without any emotion in her voice.

"Oh, I guess a lot has changed since I left." His implication was not lost on her. She just shrugged non-committedly to it.

"So where to then?" He asked.

"I am tired Jae Sun Sunbae.I would just like to go home now." She sighed.

"Ga Eul..." He started but she cut him off saying, "You don't owe me any explanation."

"But I do. I do owe you. You should know…You should know that it was never because I stopped loving you." He persisted.

"It sure felt like that at that point of time, and now …and now the reasons don't matter anymore." She cut across again and pointedly stared out of the window to indicate that she was done with this conversation.

Thankfully it seemed like he understood, because next thing she knew was he was silently pulling up the car near her curb. She breathed a sigh of relief and she eagerly stepped out murmuring a quiet thanks and a polite bow. She was almost to her gate when he voice ringed through that silent night in a calm steady monotone, "They say that when you find your soulmate ,you shouldn't let them go., that you will end up regretting it.I did it once, and now that I found her again I don't plan on repeating the same mistake twice. Good night, Ga Eul yang."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Author Note:**_ This made plenty of sense in my head. I just hope it does in yours too. I appreciate all the readers, the reviews, I would really like to know what you guys think. Enjoy!_

"Our family is really messed up isn't it?" Il Hyung asked softly and he approached his brooding brother who had retreated to the garden silently after the dinner.

Did you just realise that now? I thought that our family being messed up was the reason that you ran away from the said family in the first place."

"I am not talking about Omma and Abeoji, Yi Jung. I was referring to me, you and Eun Jae." Il Hyung said.

"There is nothing there. I assure you…"

"Let me complete Yi Jung. I know that Eun Jae loves me. What I was actually trying to refer was that guy, Jae Sun…He is Eun Jae`s cousin."

Yi Jung did take a double take at that but remained silent.

"Do you remember the stories Eun Jae used to tell us about, sometimes about her family, when we were kids…She used to talk about her cousins all the time. Especially him because he was her favourite. She used to get irritated that all her girlfriends always drooled over him but he never gave them the time of his day. He was rather against this whole falling for someone until all that changed as he saw one pretty junior girl at an education fair…"

"Stop! Why are you even telling me this? Spare me from the details of his epic love story. I am least interested." Yi Jung said closing his eyes as if that could make him not see what was happening.

"Yi Jung", Il Hyun continued in the soft voice as if one was talking to a child, "You were always possessive about the things which where personal to you. Your friends, your problems, your art. Do you know why I don't worry about Eun Jae`s past affections for you? Any other guy in my place would wonder a hundred time that this can come about as an obstacle factor in the future for my relationship with her. But not me. Do you know why? Because I know my brother. I know how ruthless you can be. You are as ruthless as Jun Pyo is, maybe a bit less. I know that if you really wanted Eun Jae to be yours, you won't back out."

"What the hell are you trying to say here?"

"Really Yi Jung? You don't need me to point it out to you that you don't love Eun Jae. You know that better than everyone else. That is why you never looked back until you knew how much it hurt her. You cared for her, yes. But love her? And that to the way she loved you? You knew that you didn't love her like that. So, you didn't really try to fix or search for her as she backed out."

"I still don't get why you are talking in circles. If its assurance you need that I won't…"

"Shut up, will you? Assurance! Didn't you listen to anything that I said to you just now? I don't need any assurance from you because I am not insecure in my relationship with Eun Jae. If I was, I would have never asked her to marry me. The only thing I feel insecure with you was about the craft we used to share. My point is grow up Yi Jung. You are being a child again."

Yi Jung ended chuckling at that. "How much time have you spent with Ga Eul?"

Il Hyung smiled at that and answered, "Not much. I just met her today during the party but Eun Jae speaks about her a lot that I feel like I know her already. Why are you asking me that?"

"Toward the end of your little speech there you almost sounded like her. Comparing me to a child."

"Well good. There are some people in your life you call out your bullshit then. She is smart I give her that. But unfortunately for her, you are a coward." Il Hyung then looked into Yi Jung, holding his gaze while speaking, "Yi Jung there is no need stating the obvious. Our parents are messed up and so are we. But I would like to believe that there is at least some hope let for us. You tried really hard to not be like Abeoji and you turned up just like him. The only difference being, he became like this after losing the love of his life and whereas for you, you are so afraid of love ,Love which you know will change you forever and you know that if you let it touch your heart ,you will never recover if you by chance end up losing it somehow. So, you pushed it away before it could fully embrace you. And look where that has brought you, did it hurt any less? Be honest Yi Jung, how much did it hurt to see her walk out with that guy while you sat there helpless due to your own actions?"

Yi jung didn't answer because try as he might, he really couldn't. How will one ever articulate the agony that was ripping through him now?

'I will not bother you from now on.'

That little lying minx. Ever since she has said those words, she has done nothing but bother him. Day and night in his thoughts, but I he was being honest with himself; she had bothered him ever since he saw her that first time in that small porridge store. She had upset his whole psyche since then.

'Aish! This girl is really going to be the end of me.'

Yi Jung thought before turning towards the exit. "I need to go." He said to Il Hyung.

"What? …Where?" Il Hyung asked

"I need to talk to someone." He answered as he walked away.

"Who? Yi Jung! Yi Jung.!" Il Hyung called after his brother you had already entered his Lotus and speed off.

"Aish! This guy.! Hope he doesn't break anymore of his hands." Il Hyung sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Author notes:** _This is very short but I realised that Yi Jung did talk to his brother but this conversation wit his other set of brothers was also necessary. I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Thank you all._

"So, what's the plan?" Woo Bin asked after realizing that waiting in silence for Yi Jung to elaborate on what his mind is working on was futile.

"I don't have a plan. I just want to talk to him." Yi Jung said gazing out from the lounge window.

"Talk to him? Yi Jung, you do realise this is not exactly the time to talk, its way past midnight. Look I did find information on Jae Sun even though its late night because I figured its important to you and I came here really because _I know you_. I didn't trust you to not do something stupid. So, as your best friend I am not really allowed to let you do stupid things alone. But the point is, What the hell is going through that head of yours?" Woo Bin asked in an exasperated voice.

"He is in love." Another calm voice stated.

Both Woo Bin and Yi Jung jumped at the third calm voice. They both looked at each other and looked over the sofa in the centre of the lounge from where the heard the voice to find that Ji Hoo was lazing out peacefully on the sofa with his eyes closed.

"Yahh! Ji Hoo! You scared us. You sneaky guy!" Woo said, holding his hand over his heart as if to calm his heart beats.

"Some mafia prince you are, if you get startled this easily."

"Yahh! I wasn't startled…that much anyway…it's just I wasn't expecting you to be here…Why are you here anyway? And when did you get here?" Woo Bin asked.

"I was here before you guys. Something told me, I might be needed to fix another broken hand. Call it as my doctor's intuition acting earlier than expected." Ji Hoo answered keeping his eyes closed still.

"You are crazy." Woo bin stated.

"You are talking about the wrong guy. Crazy is Jun Pyo and now Yi Jung. Crazy in love." Ji Hoo said with mild amusement in his voice. Because he was actually amazed how both the hot-headed stubborn parts of the F-4 fell head over heels in love without even realizing themselves and almost at the same time to even more stubborn girls.

"Shut up. I just said I want to talk to the guy…that's all." Yi Jung said.

"At half past one in the night. Nonetheless, would you like to share what this late-night rendezvous with Jae Sun will be about?" Ji Hoo slowing rising to sit in the sofa from his earlier napping position.

"I just want to know what he wants." Yi Jung replied.

"As is you want to ask him why he is hovering around your girl?" Ji Hoo quipped amusedly.

Yi Jung opened and closed his mouth several times before saying, "Its nothing like that. You know how naïve that girl is. I just don't want another repeat episode like that of Sun Pyo. And you heard Jan-Di, this guy has already hurt her some way…what being her ex-boyfriend and all..." Yi Jung paused as he swallowed that bile that rose within him when he was talking about that guy as Ga Eul's ex-boyfriend.

"Why? You are not her father or her brother ,moreover this case is way different that Sun Pyo` not like this guy is a player or anything like Sun Pyo all we know, the break-up between Ga-Eul and Jae Sun may be over some silly misunderstanding which may have a chance to be resolved if both are given a chance." Ji Hoo pressed.

Yi Jung glared at him and scoffing said, "Small misunderstanding my foot! You didn't see how uncomfortable Ga Eul was when he was trying to talk to her. _I know __**her**_. She didn't even want to go with that guy, but she did because she didn't want to make a spectacle on Hyung`s engagement party. I just need to talk to that Jae Sun guy and make sure he understands certain things."

"Certain things like what?" Woo Bin asked narrowing his eyes at the dangerous edge in Yi Jung voice.

"I just want him to know the difference between _**wind**_and _**air**_." Yi Jung stated simply as he turned toward the lounge exit door.

"What?" Both Ji Hoo and Woo Bin asked in a confused voice to Yi Jung who had already turned his back towards them. They both shared an exasperated look and sighed as they took their coats and followed Yi Jung out from the lounge.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Author notes: I would like would like to know how you all feel this story will proceed. Thanks for all the support for this story.**

The porridge shop was unusually busy today and for once Ga Eul was grateful for this rush day. It meant that she would be so busy that it wouldn't give her enough time to sit and dwell on what`s happening with her life.

To say that Jae Sun Sunbae`s parting words yesterday night unsettled her was understating things. She didn't know what to think of it and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to contemplate on it. She shook her head, 'No! Ga Eul. One day at a time. Breathe. Serve porridge. Work. Class. Focus.'

She repeated this as a mantra in her mind. She had her hand full both literally and figuratively as it is. This was not the time for any distractions. She was almost sad that shift ended. She wished her master good night and after assuring Jan Di that she was fine she stepped out to the bustling street. She was humming by the time she reached her neighbourhood. However, as she reached her house gate, she was stopped short by seeing the familiar figure of Jae Sun Sunbae casually leaning against his black car. Ga Eul blinked hard. However, she didn't move further. When he spotted her, he stood up straight & walked towards her.

They both stared at each other and the silence stretched uncomfortably between them. Ga Eul determined in her mind that she was not going to be the first one to break the silence no matter how awkward it turns, mainly because she didn't know how to navigate this situation any further.

"You didn't let me explain anything yesterday…So, I figured I should try again today. There is no use delaying it, its years late as it is…" He said.

"Why? I am not angry at you Sunbae, if that's what this is about, and it was barely a relationship. We weren't going out for that long…as I said yesterday…You don't owe me anything. Much less an explanation and if this is about me being upset or something…That's not the case. I am not holding anything against you. I truly mean, no hard feelings or anything. I am happy Sunbae. in fact, I." Ga Eul said but Jae Sun cut across her little speech impatiently.

"You have moved on. Yeah. I know. I met him."

Ga Eul was confused. Whom did he meet? "Eh?Met whom?" she asked.

"Your boyfriend". He answered confusing her even more but Jae Sun continued, "He came and met me yesterday night or you could call it today early morning."

"Hold on! My boyfriend?" Ga Eul asked trying to make sense whatever it was that Jae Sun Sunbae was speaking about.

"So Yi Jeong came to my apartment yesterday and not so many words threatened me to stay away from you…Really Ga Eul? What are you thinking? I Don't hold it against you for moving on…but did it have to be _him_? He is the Casanova. It's not that I don't want you to be happy. Believe me. I do. But him? Ga Eul… he is not good news. Guys like him will end up breaking your heart…" Jae Sun Sunbae was speaking but Ga Eul wasn't really listening as she was shocked to her core.

Yi Jeong Sunbae met Jae Sun Sunbae? He introduced himself as _her boyfriend_? And threatened Jae Sun Sunbae to stay away from _her_? What?

"Ga Eul? Are you listening?" Jae Sun Sunbae asked.

"Deh." Ga Eul answered as if from a daze. "I don't know what to say. I.. I apologize for Yi Jeong Sunbae`s intervention. That was uncalled for." She said as she gathered her thoughts together.

"So, what he said was true. He really is your boyfriend." Jae Sun Sunbae stated with a sigh.

"He…I…We.." Ga Eul stammered to speak clearly but Jae Sun Sunbae was looking at his shoes as he spoke is a resigned voice again cutting her mumblings

"He said you guys didn't want the public to know for now, as he is not sure how his family is going to react. He said his own brother and Eun Jae doesn't know about this, neither does your parents. And he asked me to not trouble you…Ga Eul my intention was not to trouble you. I swear! I just wanted to clear somethings with you. I will leave all decisions to you. If not anything, explaining why I did what I did will give me sense of closure, then maybe I can also try to move on with my life like you did. I know that you don't owe me anything. But please consider this. One conversation. That's all I ask…Please…" Jae Sun Sunbae said desperately.

"I will think about it Jae Sun Sunbae."

"Okay. I should go now." Jae Sun said turning to his car. He paused as he opens his door and hold her gaze again while asking, "Do you think he is the one?"

"What?"

"Your soulmate…Do you think So Yi Jeong is yours?" He asked rendering Ga Eul speechless again.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Author`s note:** _Just to show that I didn't fully abandon this. I love you guys. Everyone has been immensely sweet and patient with me, and my only way to show my gratitude to that is by writing more. So, I will try for a more sincere approach with much less delays. This chapter is in Yi Jeong`s …_

So, he went a bit overboard with things. '_Really Yi Jeong? Only a bit?_'This sensible mental conscience is not his best friend today but okay he took it maybe a tad too far. _'A tad?' _Okay. Okay. A lot. However, in his defence, melodramatics and overreaction has become a part of his personality ever since Ga Eul came in his life. She brought out the worst and best side of him. So maybe he wasn't thinking straight when he barged into that Jae Sun`s house at night but what he told him was true. As in what he wanted to be true and also what he planned to make true at all cost.

Ga Eul was his. Now the dilemma was to convince Ga Eul to see the truth. She knows it, he was sure of it. But she was being conscious. And rightly so. That was also a fruit of his immature actions. He is willing to deal with any consequences that action forced out of her. Her being upset with him. Deal. Her being angry at him. Deal. Her not forgiving him. Deal. He would work on each and every complaint of her. But he was not going to deal with a reality of Ga Eul loving anyone other than him.

He was really overstepping when he stated that he and Ga Eul were a couple. Ga Eul was going to serve his head in platter to hound dogs for that particular exaggeration. She was angry. That much was obvious ever since she stepped inside his studio. Many times, she opened her lovely mouth as if to say something then shook her head and held lip in a tight line. Well her coming to his studio was not a surprise. He was aware that Jae Sun have clued her in about his impromptu visit. He was always aware that no matter how angry Ga Eul was at him, she has not refuted his claim on their relationship to Jae Sun. That too him, spoke volumes. She was _still his_. After all his stupid actions. After all the hurt he put her through. And even after claiming that she is not going to pursue him anymore. In spite of all that, she was truly his. She may not have explicitly stated it but it was implied nonetheless. Even her giving up on him was for his benefit. He could all see it clearly now. As if some invisible fog has lifted from his eyes. She selflessly sacrificed her love for him maybe because she thought he has some lingering feeling for Eun only she knew.

He supposes he should have been also selfless. Should have asked her whether she loved this Jae Sun? Whether there were any lingering feelings there? But he couldn't. Not when it comes to her. With her, he was selfish. And about her, he was selfish to the extreme. He wouldn't step back when it comes to her. How could he? _He loved her_. From the moment he set eyes on her, he has been a changed man. He will be whatever she wants him to be. He will love her with a love that will burn every other love or lingering feeling she had to any man before and after him. After him? No. There will be no one else. Like there will be no one else for him. No more meaningless flings. It will be all her. If she lets him.

He patiently waited for her to say something. For what felt like after an eternity she asked in a mild whisper like voice. "Why?"

Holding her gaze he said. "Because he is not your soulmate."

She gasped in shock. Whatever she thought his explanation will be, clearly this was not what she expected him to say. "You would have waited for him if he was the one. You told me you should never go of the one you truly love…"

"Be as it may he is not the one. But you don't have to help me with all of my ex-boyfriends." She cut across him and stated.

"All of your ex-boyfriends? Are they many more Ga Eul Yang?" He asked raising his couldn't resist teasing her at the opening.

She was flabbergasted. " . Of course not. But that's not the point. It was not your place to interfere."

Ah. That's a problem isn't it? Well no matter here goes nothing…

"What if I want it to be my place to interfere?"


End file.
